


Game Night

by Neyiea



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 00:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyiea/pseuds/Neyiea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pitch and Sandy play Snakes and Ladders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Night

There is a tense silence overtaking the room, they eye each other warily before looking down at the board in front of them, it could go either way, but there can be only one champion.

This is the most intense game of Snakes and Ladders they’ve ever played.

Pitch grabs the die and shakes it around in his fist loosely, frowning when Sandy motions him to bring his hand closer.

“I don’t need you to blow on it for luck! Three more spaces and I’ll be victorious!” 

Don’t roll a two, don’t roll a two…

He rolls a two.

“Damn it!”

Sandy laughs and happily moves Pitch’s game piece all the way down the longest snake in the game until it’s practically at the beginning, then he grabs the die and, almost carelessly, tosses it across the board.

He rolls a six, just what he needed.

He claps, delighted, and moves his game piece to the final square before grinning up at Pitch crookedly. Pitch crosses his arms and pouts.

“I call foul play! You cheated somehow! That’s the only way you can keep winning during game night!”

Sandy’s grin widens and he pushes himself up to give Pitch a quick peck on the lips.

“Don’t go thinking you can kiss your way out of this Sandy. First Monopoly, then Clue, and Uno, and Chess. Chess! I’m great at Chess! And now this? There’s no way you’re possibly-” Pitch is cut off when Sandy seals their lips back together and he slowly relaxes.

Alright, maybe Sandy can kiss his way out of trouble.

But Pitch is totally going to win the next time they play.


End file.
